


So We Circle This Old Flame

by harpydora



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hieron Universe, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Other, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Season: Bluff City, Season: COUNTER/Weight, Season: Twilight Mirage, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, otp kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpydora/pseuds/harpydora
Summary: A collection of (often shippy) prompts from Twitter, among other things. (Each chapter is titled with the relevant pairing.)17. 15 Days of FatT 2019 - Drifting (Cass/AuDy)18. 15 Days of FatT 2019 - Birds (Hilda/Elena)19. 15 Days of FatT 2019 - Fashion (Fourteen/Tender)20. AuDy/Cass21. AuDy/Cass





	1. Fero Feritas/Mother Glory (Recreational Drug Use)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to partake in the shenanigans, I can be found on Twitter as @harpydora and on Tumblr as @strangeharpy.
> 
> These are all un-beta'd so if there are mistakes, I have only myself to blame.

The pipeweed is _good,_ Fero thinks. It has a robust flavor, aromatic smoke, and it's strong enough to bleed some of the tension away from Mother Glory's posture. And, of course, render his own body loose-limbed and pliant. She arranges him in her lap with her large, furred hands, and he settles against her with a contented sigh.

For a few hours, they read, passing pages back and forth, noting relevant passages to set aside as they go. But as the pipe burns down and the paper has been sorted, Fero feels his interest in political matters waning. Instead, he tilts his head back so he can look up at her face.

"Hey," he says, "you got a minute?"

Mother Glory rumbles something that Fero more feels than hears, but she looks down at him with an expression he is beginning to recognize as a smile. Fero finds himself grinning in response.

Maybe it's the warmth, and maybe it's the pipeweed, but the words are out of Fero's mouth before he realizes he's saying them: "You wanna make out?"

Her laugh is warm, too, and she reaches down to arrange him into a more fitting position. Her fur is so soft in contrast with her calloused paw-pads; Fero can't help but hum in response. She leans down, almost curling around him to nuzzle at his cheek with her nose. Her breath is hot against his skin, huffed out as he takes her snout between his hands and lazily kisses at her lips.

Later, he thinks that he might be more interested in legal documents if he got the chance to make out with Mother Glory after reading them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Sacalow requested:  
> 17 or 18 with Fero/mother glory
> 
> 17\. height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes  
> 18\. kisses where one person is sitting in the other's lap
> 
> Given that it's Mother Glory and Fero, if I was going to do 18 I basically had to do 17. :P


	2. Gig Kep-hart/Echo Reverie

Echo is the morning person, usually gone to do stretches and sword drills before Gig wakes. That's why it always sends a thrill of delight up Gig's spine when he feels the warmth against his back and an arm slung across his waist as he drifts up out of his dreams.

Echo is also a light sleeper, but Gig has learned how to shift around in Echo's arms without waking them (or maybe their subconscious recognizes the truth, that Gig could never hurt them and is not a threat). He wiggles around until he's facing Echo, until their fingers curl against his back. Their face is smoothed by their slumber, all their worries replaced by a quiet serenity that Gig wishes he could record and play back whenever he wishes. Or show them to prove how breathtaking they are.

But he would never, not without their permission. So Gig settles for committing this to memory, embellishing it with new details every time he gets this rare opportunity. Still, as much he loves this, he knows that all of the best moments are fleeting.

He wriggles up until his face is even with Echo's and leans forward. He lays a soft kiss on the tip of their nose, high on their cheekbone, on the point of their chin; tries not to laugh at the sleepy rumble building in their chest. He goes for their forehead, their cheek again, the corner of their mouth.

It's the last one that does it. One of Echo's eyes cracks open, and the hand at the small of Gig's back tugs him closer. Their lips find his, leaving a series of soft and unhurried kisses on his top lip, his bottom lip, as if they're too sleepy to land a proper kiss. Gig grins wide and tilts his head and obliges them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @kismetnemesis requested:  
> gig/echo or ground game ot4 with 6!
> 
> 6\. lazy morning kisses before they've even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up


	3. AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice

The _Kingdom Come_ has been drifting through the vast, empty stretch between Counterweight and September for nearly four weeks, and Cass finds it increasingly difficult to sleep. It's a subtle pressure that's built up across the days until—finally—Cass makes their way to the cockpit. They see Orth is asleep on the couch in the common room as they pass through; something of a relief, because he won't be taking up the co-pilot's chair.

The cockpit is quiet, dark. The only lights are the pinpricks of stars through the viewscreens, a handful of illuminated dials on the control panels, and the lone blinking light to indicate AuDy is in standby mode. Cass has looked at that light before, but never has it rankled as much as it does now.

They sit in the empty co-pilot's chair and swivel to face AuDy's inert body. "This sucks," they whisper. As though there were anybody to disturb with the volume of their words. "You're supposed to be here, flying the ship, not…" They wave a hand helplessly in AuDy's direction. "Whatever."

Cass lapses into silence for a while, their thoughts a scattered mess. The stars stay fixed, distant, and unyielding, offering no hope. Their mind wanders until it stumbles upon a strange impulse.

When they were younger, their parent had told them bedtime stories of all sorts, even ones they claimed were from ancient Earth. Stories of royal heirs and magically enchanted people in distress. Stories where someone in a deep sleep could be awakened by a kiss.

They're standing at AuDy's side before they realize that they're acting. "C'mon, what's so important that you've got to leave me alone to ride herd on Mako?" they murmur as they lean down to press their lips to the cool metal of AuDy's undamaged shoulder.

Nothing happens. Audy remains quiescent, the lone light still blinking. They are no enchanted sleeper, and Cass is no longer a royal heir.

Cass sighs and flops back into the co-pilot's chair. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @dancynrew requested:  
> 17 or 19, Cass/Audy?
> 
> 19\. kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing
> 
> I'M SO SORRY ANNIE I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO BE SAD


	4. Tower Chalet/Mako Trig

_ We're supposed to be studying,  _ Tower reminds himself for what feels like the millionth time. Midterms are looming, Tower's and Mako's grades aren't that great, and the last thing either of them need is to fail this test. It's serious enough that  _ Mako _ was the one who suggested they do this. He even made flash cards, for fuck's sake.

But it's difficult to absorb any sort of knowledge when his best friend is  _ right there _ and he's muttering about physics at a mile a minute and he's making sweeping gestures with his fine-boned hands and… The only reason Tower notices that Mako has stopped talking is because his eyes have landed on Mako's lips, which have gone still. 

"Uh. I'm sorry. What did you say?"  _ Smooth, Chalet,  _ he thinks with a grimace.  _ Nice recovery.  _

Mako rolls his eyes. "I said that this shit is boring and—hey, is something up?"

Fuck, he's staring at Mako's lips again. Tower shakes his head.

It doesn't convince Mako. Instead, he reaches across the table and grabs Tower's hand. "Fuck this. Let's go get a soda or something." All Tower can do is nod dumbly in response and let himself be pulled along in Mako's inexorable gravitational field.

With Tower's hand firmly in his, Mako glances up at him. "You sure you're—"

Tower can't resist. He tugs Mako closer and presses his mouth to Mako's, cutting off the line of questioning. Mako's fingers tighten around his before relaxing as Mako leans into the kiss. When they part, Tower can already feel all the blood in his body rushing to his face. "Sorry, I—"

"Whoa there, buddy," Mako says, pressing a finger to Tower's lips. "If you're about to apologize, don't bother. Fuck studying or getting a soda. I'd rather be doing that."

The grin that spreads across Tower's face is matched by the one on Mako's before they kiss each other again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @seivbreq requested:  
> :o 10 or 17 with mako/tower ?
> 
> 10\. staring at the other's lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in


	5. Echo Reverie/⸢Signet⸣ (Light Bondage)

Signet looks down at Echo through her long lashes, her hands reaching around them to check her work. Her fingers skim down their arms until they reach Echo's wrists (and the elegant silks knotted around them). They shiver. "How does it feel?" she asks, keeping the words pitched just for their ears.

Echo gives the bonds a cursory test, but they know Signet does good work. "It's fine," they say.

Signet smirks, and _that_ is the expression Echo had been hoping for. It's indulgent and indignant by turns, a sure sign that Signet is in a very particular mood. "Just 'fine?' Are you sure we can't do better than that?"

Echo returns the smirk. "I don't know, can we?"

She makes a humming noise and pulls Echo forward until they have no choice but to straddle her legs. "Well, you'll just have to see, won't you?" With a gentle but firm hand, she arranges them until they sit nearly flush to her chest.

For a moment, Echo considers trying to suppress another shiver as Signet tips their head up with two fingers under their chin, but it would be pointless. Pressed so close, under the full force of her attention, she would notice no matter what. They focus on keeping their breathing under control instead.

It doesn't matter. When Signet bends her head down and takes their mouth with her own, all thoughts of composure fly out the window. She kisses like the sea: in waves, both gentle and not. She bites at their bottom lip and slides one hand into their hair, all while Echo thinks that _yes, this is more than just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @lil_miss_banana requested:  
> D20 ring says 18, with Echo and Signet
> 
> 18\. kisses where one person is sitting in the other's lap
> 
> I received special dispensation to make this one a little spicy.


	6. Larry/AuDy

Against all odds, Larry wakes up.

He's stretched out on Mako's bed in the _Kingdom Come,_ splayed haphazardly on top of the covers. It's been four years since he's been here, but he'd recognize it even if it had been a thousand. Despite everything that's happened since September, it's the one place he and Mako thought of as _home._

And just like he would recognize the room no matter what, he also knows a mesh simulation when he's in one. His hands fist the sheets underneath him and while they feel like the real thing, Larry knows that they aren't made of the ridiculously high threadcount cotton that Mako favors. It's 1's and 0's all the way down. Just like he is.

He sits up and swings his legs out of bed. Whoever cooked up the simulation had been considerate enough to take off his shoes before putting him in bed, so the floor beneath his feet chills his toes. Before he can do more than stand, the door slides open. "You are awake."

AuDy stands in the doorway, but not AuDy like he'd last seen them. Their chassis is whole—no missing arm, antenna replaced—and they have the medal Cass awarded them pinned to their vest right next to where the sunglasses are clipped. This, Larry knows, is a mesh construction, too. But it isn't like the room or the bed or the sheets. Those are static. This— _AuDy_ —is not.

Larry swallows, his throat gone dry. "Yeah. What's all this?"

"Your room on the _Kingdom Come._ " Their voice is monotone, but Mako knew enough about AuDy to pick up on their annoyance. And Larry does, too. Because this _is_ AuDy in the flesh. Or rather, in the mesh.

He smirks a little at his own pun before shaking his head. "I know that. I mean, why did you make my room in the mesh? What's going on here?"

"I did not want you to be alarmed." Again with the annoyance. As if the statement should be self-evident.

"I hate to break it to you, buddy, but I'm kind of starting to get alarmed right now."

AuDy shifts their weight from one foot to the other for a few moments before speaking again. "You almost succumbed to Rigour. I could not allow that."

Rigour. _Fuck._ How could he have forgotten that? Forgotten what they were doing? Forgotten… "Mako—"

AuDy cuts him off. "Is alive. And safe." They pause. "And so are you."

Larry nods slowly. "Okay. Can't argue that. So… now what?"

"I am still Discovery," AuDy responds. Again, that tone, like it should be self-evident. "I have no interest in maintaining a physical form. I would like to explore new horizons. With you."

Larry almost chokes. "With… with _me?_ "

"Yes. I have come to value your company." They tap one foot irritably. "You do not have to accept."

"No! No, I…" Larry stops and considers his words. It's difficult not to just say the first thing that springs to mind, but he knows— _knows_ —the weight of what AuDy is saying. Knows that AuDy deserves the closest to proper consideration that Larry can muster. "That sounds pretty great, but… what about Mako and Aria?"

"You are free to check on them as you wish," AuDy says.

"Okay. Yeah. That sounds really cool, then." Larry steps forward, toward AuDy. He feels the digital landscape shift around him, the _Kingdom Come_ morphing into something else. Something green. The metal under his feet gives way to soft moss as he steps closer.

AuDy holds out a metal hand.

Larry takes it.

The mesh construction around them falls away, leaving Larry and AuDy and Discovery in their purest forms. Where there had once been two hands touching, there was now a mingling of bits and bytes. Code threaded together to make sure neither got lost as they traverse the wide expanse of the digital horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @SPOOKYQUARK!!!


	7. AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice

They had been undercover almost two weeks when their cover—among other things—gets blown to bits. As AuDy shuts off their diagnostic module's warning about their almost-missing arm, they reflect that Mako would find the joke funny. Cass, however, does not.

"What were you _thinking?_ " Their voice is barely more than a hiss between clenched teeth.

"That I could disable at least three enemy combatants before suffering damage." Which is a lie. They had been thinking that they could disable one enemy combatant while giving Cass an opportunity to flee.

Cass had not.

It's just as well, in some respects. AuDy has downloaded every maintenance manual available in the public domain for repairing themself (zero) and has the appropriate amount of desire (zero) to wait alone for extraction.

Cass also possesses two working arms and an active, encrypted mesh connection they can use to look up DIY repair videos on YouTube. Cene has a channel. It works out.

(This is to say nothing of the fact that the two extra enemy combatants AuDy had neutralized had come around the corner behind Cass; and AuDy _does_ say nothing. They say even less about the narrow margin by which they'd managed to disable said combatants before their arm got blown off.)

"You were being fucking stupid," Cass snarls. Their eyes flick between the HUD projected by their rigalia that displays Cene's latest video and AuDy's arm. Their knuckles are pale from the tightness of their grip on the soldering iron. "We had a _plan._ "

"The plan was to make it out alive. We are alive. Everything went according to plan." They dismiss their diagnostic module's new warning about the sudden application of heat to their wiring. The fingers of their damaged arm twitch of their own accord.

Cass huffs out a breath, rewinds the video, and squints at the HUD as they watch Cene's hands move again. "AuDy, you got _shot._ The plan was to get out of there _and not get shot._ You explicitly failed _half of my plan._ "

AuDy tracks the shift in pitch as Cass speaks; even without the auditory cues, it's impossible to underestimate the extent of their distress. Their voice only serves to increase the estimation. It's fine, though. Cass would be more distressed if they'd both been injured, and AuDy would be more distressed if Cass were dead. It still works out.

Besides, there's something about watching Cass with their attention shifting between the video tutorial and AuDy's arm; something about their distress as they berate AuDy for their actions; something about having to hunker down with just the two of them… It's not ideal, but it's something akin to pleasant.

Cass continues to swear, and AuDy continues to enjoy their company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted by discussion about Cass/AuDy and gay limb maintenance with @kismetnemesis on discord.
> 
> Decided to try AuDy's POV for once and realized that I am in love with them.


	8. Grand Magnificent/Echo Reverie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, who wants some 20-year post-canon fluff?

Echo's fingers work the knot of Grand's tie with elegance and finesse born of years of practice. It's a ceremony they've performed a hundred times: standing in front of Grand Magnificent in his best formal attire, untying the snarl he's made of his neckwear.

It's one of the only things Grand looks forward to about these stupid gallery openings. There's something about seeing Echo in their own formal dress, their head bent over their work, a tiny smile on their face… It reminds Grand of the all that's good in the world. All that's good in the world being what's right in front of him. 

"Stop thinking so hard," Echo says, giving his tie a teasing tug. "You're about to be showered in adoration while everyone hangs on your every word. Just enjoy it." 

Grand snorts. Rather than own up to his thoughts, he deflects. "I can't enjoy it. I saw another wrinkle this morning. It's hideous."

Echo pauses and arches am eyebrow. "Hideous, huh? And what does that mean you think of  _ my _ wrinkles?"

Their tone is light, but Grand knows he's on thin ice. He shrugs. "Yours make you look all dignified. Mine just make me look weird." 

"Okay, where's this hideous wrinkle?" Echo asks. They tip their head up and give Grand a mock-serious look.

He responds by tapping on the corner of his mouth; a laugh line he's had for years. "Right here." 

Echo leans up and presses their lips to the offending wrinkle as if a kiss could smooth it away. "You always look weird," they tease. 

They slide their arms around his shoulders and kiss him properly before he can object. When they pull back, they say, "You're just lucky I like weird." 

A younger Grand Magnificent would object— _ had _ objected—but the Grand of the present just smirks and shakes his head. "Yeah, well, you're lucky I like that whole daring charm you've got going on, or you'd be in serious trouble." 

Echo slips their arms from Grand's shoulders and finishes knotting his tie. They give it a pat. "Guess we're both lucky, huh? Now let's get you out there. Your adoring audience awaits. Or something." 

"Fuck 'em," Grand says. He reaches up to run his fingers through the hair at Echo's temple. The blue is threaded through with silver now, which Grand traces with his fingertips. "Let's catch the nearest stitch out of here and never come back for shitty parties." 

"Mmm, that sounds great except for the part where you know the kids out there want to impress you." Echo flashes him a devilish grin. "And you know you like to be impressed." Despite himself, Grand feels himself flushing in response to Echo's words. Or rather the memories they evoke.

He clears his throat. "Okay, fine. I'll go let them try to impress me. But we aren't staying the whole time. And I'm gonna need your help with the tie when we get home."

The devilish grin only grows wider. "You betcha." They offer him an arm. "Come on, Mr. Magnificent-Reverie. We've got a party to crash."

Grand rolls his eyes. "You know that's not how my name works, and we can't crash a party we're invited to."


	9. AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of missing scene from [lutw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752161/chapters/34763702) when Cass is hospitalized, told from AuDy's perspective. Forgot to post this even though I did it forever ago.

Cass sleeps, and AuDy watches. The machines whirr and beep and catalog Cass's vital functions, but AuDy double-checks every indicator against their own sensors.  
  
A small part of them is still on the mesh: hailing a cab for Orth, upgrading Aria and Jacqui's hotel room, making sure Mako's apartment is a comfortable temperature when he comes back from his latest job. But it's miniscule compared to the processing power they devote to running different calculations: what is the likelihood of survival (good), the likelihood of permanent injury (low, but not insubstantial), the likelihood they will wake up soon (unclear).  
  
The calculations are familiar. AuDy ran them when they'd rescued Cass from their stint as a terrible, misbehaved hostage. The results are similar. The concern is similar. The willingness (minimal) to examine their feelings on the matter is similar.  
  
They keep their focus narrow. Cass is nearby. The monitoring systems all indicate that they are safe. The soft sound of breathing is a clear indicator that they are here.  
  
All three of AuDy's basic desires are being met, and yet they are still miserable. The sight of Cass so drawn is one they'd hoped to never see again, not now that Cass had no reason to perform nebulously legal actions to make money. Not now that Rigour is gone and they are supposed to be safe.  
  
This helplessness, like the calculations they keep running, is familiar. And they despise it.  
  
They keep their visual sensors locked on to Cass's face, count their heartbeats, estimate their respiration from a distance.  
  
Orth climbs unto the car that waits for him. Aria squeals when she sees the size of the bed. Mako flops on his sofa with a relieved sigh.  
  
Cass continues breathing.  
  
AuDy continues watching.


	10. Grand Magnificent/Echo Reverie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mab provided a prompt (which was a screenshot of a tumblr post that says: "take me laser tagging ande then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.") for some Grand/Echo.

The laser tag was Gig's idea, something about finding a cool way to repurpose one of the unused buildings on the Ark. Of  _ course _ he wanted a bunch of people to help break it in. It was exactly the ridiculous sort of thing he'd do.

Grand had considered not answering the invite—he had more important things to attend to with the repairs to one of Arbit's struts falling disastrously behind—but just before he could decline, he noticed who else was on the invite list.  _ Echo. _

"I'll be there," he responded.

*

Despite having spent more than a year with one of Cascabel's sidearms, Grand sucked at laser tag. Gig in particular took great glee in using his eye drone (the cheater) to find Grand and snipe him, but he fell victim to Tender, Fourteen, and Even just as well.

The one person he didn't see is Echo.  _ Did they not accept the invitation? _ Grand wondered as he ducked into a darkened corner away from the main fray.

"Hey." 

Grand nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the familiar voice. "Echo!" he hissed, more to himself than to the other occupant of this particular nook. 

"That's me," Echo said. Grand could glimpse a teasing grin on their face. "Not feeling the laser tag, either?" 

"Everyone seems to have a grudge against me," Grand said. He tried not to pout. He was too dignified to pout.

Echo snorted. "Gee, I wonder why."

Grand groaned. "Ugh, not you, too." 

Echo's grin widened, and they ignored Grand's comment in favor of stepping close to him. "You know, you're the only person who's found me here."

Grand faught not to take a step back. His throat went dry. "Oh yeah?"

They took another step forward. Their chest was almost flush with his, and they had to tilt their head up a little to keep eye contact. "Yeah. Wanna take advantage of the privacy?" 

"Um." Grand swallowed and tried again. "Uh."

Echo planted their hands on his chest. "I'll take that as a yes." Then they shoved him hard enough that he stumbled backward into the wall behind him. Before he could do more than let out a soft 'oof' sound, Echo was on him. Their lips found his and they kissed him with a vicious sort of glee that left his lips feeling bruised in their wake. 

"Oh," Grand said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." Echo's grin turned wicked. "Also…" 

Grand felt something dig into his side. The muzzle of a laser tag pistol. It went 'pew' as Echo pilled the trigger, and the indicator on Grand's chest buzzed. Direct hit at point-blank range. 

"Tag," Echo cackled as they walked away. They left Grand standing there, betrayed and touching his lips as if they could provide answers to what the  _ fuck _ just happened.


	11. Grand Magnificent/Echo Reverie (Alcohol Use)

Neither jelly juice nor jam juice affected Echo and Gig, so the Thyrsian cognac shouldn't have done anything more than provide a light warmth in the chest and a good taste on the tongue. At least, that's the reasoning behind pouring two fingers of it into a pair of snifters and handing them to Echo and Gig.

Gig takes it about like Signet expects. He comments on the flavor (admits his palate is probably not 'fancy' enough to appreciate the 'bouquet or whatever'), but his face doesn't even flush.

Echo… 

Echo's gone after not even half the glass. Their smile is lopsided as they drape themself over Grand Magnificent, and Tender has to pluck the snifter from their hand before the delicate liquor ends up in Grand's lap. (She surreptitiously takes another two mouthfuls before Fourteen takes it from her and sets it aside.)

"Y'know," Echo says, words a little fuzzy from the alcohol, "I kinda like that mustache thing y'got goin' on."

"Oh?" Grand tries not to squeak, but having Echo use them as furniture makes it difficult to speak normally.

"Yeah. Looks like a caterpillar." They laugh at their own joke as they prod at Grand's face with one finger. He raises a hand to swat them away, but even drunk, they're too fast for him and he finds himself waving at empty air.

"Hey," Echo whispers after a moment. Their breath tickles his cheek. It smells sweet like the cognac.

Grand swallows. He's keenly aware of the way the rest of the party has shifted around them, everyone's attention drawn away by something Gig has said. "Hey," he responds.

Another moment passes, and Grand is sure Echo's forgotten what they were about to say. But then they surprise him by continuing, "I like your face. S'dumb, but I like it."

"Uh," Grand stammers. "Thanks? I guess?"

Echo leans in and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Welcome."

Of course, Tender chooses that exact moment to turn back to the pair of them. "Aww, look at you!" she coos. Gig follows her gaze and a wide, mischievous grin spreads across his face. His eye drone makes a clicking sound like the shutter of an ancient camera.

Neither of them are ever going to live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @NightinGem requested:  
> the crew is drinking and grand discovers echo is a lightweight and can't get over how adorable they are while drunk.
> 
> Not sure this is exactly what you were aiming for but I think it's close.


	12. AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice

Apostolosians tend to run a few degrees cooler than humans, so when Cass's body temperature rises to almost 38 degrees, they know it's bad. When AuDy starts ushering them to their quarters without even saying anything, they know they must look even worse.

"I'll be—I'll be fine," they protest weakly. Probably not helping their case.

AuDy steers them towards their bed. "Yes. You will be fine once you have had rest."

Cass doesn't resist; there's no point. AuDy is far stronger than they are, and more stubborn. They let themself be guided to sit on the edge of the bed and start shuffling off their tunic while AuDy tugs off their shoes.

"Lay down," AuDy commands. "I will return with water."

By the time they return, Cass has managed to pile all their pillows behind their head so that they're in a semi-upright position. They take the glass of water from AuDy and gulp it down, grateful for the coolness that suffuses them.

AuDy pulls up a chair next to Cass's bedside and takes a seat. Silently, they rest their golden hand next to Cass. An quiet invitation.

Cass accepts it, taking AuDy's hand into theirs. The metal is so cool against their skin—almost cold—a blessed contrast to the heat running through them.

It gives them an idea. Putting on their best pitiful expression, they turn to AuDy. "Hey, can you lie down next to me?"

"I can. Why?"

"My core body temperature is high and I need to keep cool," Cass says.

AuDy considers for a moment then nudges Cass in the ribs. "Move over."

Cass does so, smiling a little. When AuDy is settled, they scoot close and revel in the chill of AuDy's metal body. They let out a contented sigh. In response, AuDy wraps an arm around them and tugs them closer.

"Rest," AuDy says on their lowest volume setting.

Curled up against AuDy, Cass finds it easy to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @wendymakespuns requested:  
> cass/audy sick fic with lots of comfort?
> 
> Sort of nebulously set in [Human Resources-verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513645/chapters/36011715) because why not. (I know I've repeatedly described AuDy as warm in HR. Shhhhh...)


	13. Fourteen Fifteen/Tender Sky

Every Yuletide, Tender strings up mistletoe all throughout The Steady. Most of her patrons ignore it—Yuletide is a kind of obscure holiday, and most of the Fleet doesn't even observe it anymore—but Tender likes how it looks, and she likes explaining the tradition to the few patrons who ask.

One of those patrons is Fourteen Fifteen.

"So, ah, you're just supposed to kiss?" the Gunslinger says in their quiet, measured tones.

"Yeah," Tender says with a smile and a nod. "I mean, it's a kind of ancient tradition and no one really knows for sure where it—"

She stops talking as Fourteen leans across the bar and plants a chaste, tentative kiss on her cheek. "Like that?"

Heat rushes to her face, but she manages to fight down the blush. Instead, she keeps smiling. "Yeah. Kinda like that."

*

Worthy of Grace finds Tender behind the bar two days after she's decorated. "Could you tell me about the plants?" she asks, and Tender's heart sinks a little. If they've forgotten about the mistletoe, they've probably forgotten about that first hesitant kiss.

But a wicked smile tugs at Fourteen's lips as they continue, "I just want to make sure I'm within my rights to kiss you again."

*

Fourteen skips a Yuletide while they're studying to be a lawyer, which is fine; Tender's busy with other things and forgets to decorate that year anyway. The next year, though, the mistletoe is back, and so is the Body Politic.

Tender finds them this time, and she sweeps them up into a hug and spins them around once before setting them back down. They squeeze back, a breathy little laugh bubbling up in their throat.

"I missed you," Tender says softly.

"I missed you, too," Fourteen replies, just as softly.

They stand together for a moment, doing nothing but drinking in each other's presence. Then, Fourteen glances up. "Oh! Is that mistletoe?"

"Yep! It's that time again."

"That's lovely," Fourteen says and tugs Tender down to kiss her.

*

It's been a while since Tender's seen Fourteen at The Steady for Yuletide, so it's a little bit of a shock when Carconet's Ironclad walks in. They look shiny and new, without any scratches on their chassis and all their gems in place. This must be what they'd looked like when they'd first woken up. An idealized version of themself. Are they projecting it for Tender's benefit?

They lock eyes with Tender (at least she assumes they do behind their visor) and make their way to the bar. It's not terribly busy, so Tender comes out from behind the bar to meet them half-way.

"Hey," she says by way of greeting.

"Hello," Fourteen says. There's a pause before they hold up one hand. "I brought mistletoe."

Sure enough, between their fingers is a sprig of it, held right above Tender's head.

"Perfect," Tender says and stands on her tiptoes to give them a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @notawaer requested:  
> I’m interested in mistletoe nonsense about anyone :3c
> 
> Hope you're okay with a lil' bit of TenFour!


	14. Grand Magnificent/Echo Reverie

The torrential downpour comes on with no warning, catching Grand with his gear only half-stowed. Of course he's left his bedroll for last. Of course. By the time the rain stops, it's approximately 50% water, and the humidity in the air leaves no doubt that it'll take ages to dry.

Come the next night, Echo finds Grand looking forlornly at his waterlogged sleeping bag and the sight is so pitiful that Echo sighs. "C'mon, Grand," they say. "You can bunk up with me tonight."

Grand glances at them, a look on his face that's half surprised and half grateful. "Really?" he asks.

"Yeah," Echo responds. "But don't get the wrong idea. I just don't want you sleep deprived in case something happens." Which is also true. But they're not about to give voice to the fact that they also don't want to see him looking that pitiful anymore.

"Yeah. Right. I got it," Grand says, nodding. "I'll just, uh." He gestures vaguely at his clothes.

"Whatever. You know where I'll be." Echo doesn't wait for Grand to reply before heading to their own tent to make up their bed.

Grand enters their tent five minutes later in his ridiculous pajama pants with chibi Gundams printed on them and a plain T-shirt. He glances at Echo before saying, "Uh. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Echo says. They lie down on their side and motion for Grand to follow suit.

Grand does after a brief second of hesitation, also lying on his side but leaving as much of a gap between himself and Echo as he can manage while still being on Echo's bedroll. Echo rolls their eyes but they toss their blanket over the both of them, smacking Grand in the face with it.

"Hey!"

"Oops," Echo says, though they're not at all remorseful. The indignant look on Grand's face is kind of cute.

With Grand settled, Echo douses their lantern and is asleep within minutes.

*

They wake to the sound of soft snoring and the feeling of an arm flung over them and legs tangled with their own. It takes a moment for Echo to realize what's going on: Grand's a cuddler in his sleep.

A part of Echo wants to be incensed by Grand invading their personal space, but once they open their eyes and see how serene he looks… They do like being warm, they reason. And it beats the hell out of waking up to some weird fauna running amok in their campsite.

Disentangling themself so they can go do their morning routine is going to be a problem. But maybe their routine can wait just a few more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @angstcaffeine requested:  
> .....grandecho bed sharing
> 
> Here, have some pre-relationship early ground game bedroll-sharing.


	15. AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice

Like clockwork, Cass and AuDy close off the infirmary for almost two hours exactly every week.

Cass goes first. They pull out an Automated Dynamics brand toolkit they'd picked up a few jobs ago and lay it out on one of the infirmary's beds. Then they clean AuDy's joints, starting with the most delicate ones on their hands and working their way towards the ones at their shoulders, neck, and hips. Then they pull out a set of cloths to wipe down AuDy's exterior before applying using a cheap polish to buff out any new scratches. Most of the time, the process takes about an hour.

Once Cass is done, it's AuDy's turn.

Like Cass, they start at the hands. Their motions are measured and exact as they stroke along the tendons. There's no variation; the sensors in their hands aren't good enough to tell if they might be doing something wrong, so they don't risk any improvisation. Cass doesn't mind, though. It's a relief every time.

Once they're done, they swivel Cass's chair around so their back is facing them and start on their shoulders. This they do vary on a little bit since there aren't any fine bones to damage should they apply a little too much pressure. Besides, when Cass was teaching them the appropriate techniques, they admitted that they enjoy the pressure, even when it's harder than strictly necessary.

So AuDy works their shoulder muscles, paying special attention to where Cass directs them, digging their thumbs into stubborn knots until Cass is pliant under their fingers. Then AuDy works their way down Cass's spine.

By the time they're done, Cass is often limp, and AuDy scoops them up to deposit them onto one of the infirmary beds. Then they dim the lights and let Cass have a much-earned nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @keiranscave requested:  
> audy giving cass a massage as maintance
> 
> I love this concept so much.


	16. AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ficlet takes a bit of explaining. [Maren](https://twitter.com/uklan_tel) was talking about an AU where Cass and AuDy met on Apostolos and have been together the whole time. I decided to run with this and imagine what their reunion in the finale timeframe might be like. So here we are: 1000 words of fraught reunion goodness.

Cass swallows. Alone with AuDy now, the weight of the intervening four years weighs on them. It makes the air between them thick with all the guilt and worry and despair they'd felt the entire time. Their partner was gone, and it was partially their own fault.

Except they aren't gone. They're here and in front of them and their arm feels solid under Cass's palm. The metal gleams in a way that the rest of AuDy's body does not, having never seen the sorts of wear and tear that their former lives exacted upon them. Cass's hand slides down until they can twine their fingers with AuDy's.

AuDy breaks the silence. "I thought of you often."

Cass huffs out something that might've been distantly related to a laugh, once. "Yeah. Me too."

"You did everything you could," AuDy repeats. "The choice was mine."

'That doesn't make this easier,' Cass wants to say, but they bite down on their traitorous tongue before it can give shape to something they'll regret. Instead, they squeeze AuDy's hand. The joints of their new fingers are smooth and delicate and not at all clumsy like the Automated Dynamics standard issue.

As if sensing where Cass's attention has gone, AuDy says, "Maryland assisted in making it. I had hoped… I didn't want to see you again like this, but if I saw you…" They squeeze back. "I can feel this. Your palm is sweating."

"Gross," Cass says with more actual humor in their words.

AuDy ignores them. "I want to touch you."

The moment before Cass answers feels electric. The statement dispels the press of four years on Cass's chest. AuDy still wants them, still wants to be close. They exhale, "Yeah."

They release Cass's hand and reach for their cheek. AuDy's fingers barely skim over their skin; the touch is feather-light and fleeting. Could their fingertips really be so sensitive as to be able to feel that?

"Your scales are rough," AuDy chides. They flatten their palm to cup Cass's cheek and run the pad of their thumb over their cheekbone. "They should be smooth. You are not taking care of them."

"I've been stressed," Cass says defensively even as they lean into AuDy's touch. "It happens."

AuDy makes a low humming noise. Their fingers stroke Cass's jaw then move down their neck, chaste but exploratory. They once again run just their fingertips over the skin covering Cass's gills, taking care not to apply too much pressure to the sensitive lamellar tissue. They stop at Cass's collarbone.

Cass swallows again. "What's wrong?" Their voice is husky and low.

"I imagined this," says AuDy, also keeping their voice pitched low. "But this is not how I imagined."

It shouldn't be a surprise that AuDy might think about touching them, but somehow it is. The concept makes Cass's heart stutter in their chest. Finally, they manage to say, "Is it bad?"

"No."

When nothing else seems forthcoming, Cass raises their hand and places it over AuDy's. Their heart is racing, and they're sure AuDy must feel it. "It's okay," Cass murmurs.

"No, it's not," AuDy says. "I do not regret what I did, but I lost you. It is… unacceptable."

Cass reflects AuDy's own sentiments back to them. "You did the best you could." They take AuDy's hand and raise it to their lips so they can press a kiss to AuDy's palm. "You're here now."

Though they lack eyes, or even a real face, Cass can feel AuDy's stare. They gaze at Cass as if measuring them up somehow. As if they're looking for something. Whatever it is, they must find it because they cup Cass's cheek again. "Yes." Then, a beat later, "Let me take down your hair."

"Did you imagine that, too?"

"Yes," AuDy repeats.

"What if it's not like you imagined?"

AuDy cocks their head to one side, a little tic that Cass understands to mean something like exasperation. "If it's not like I imagined, it will be better. I want to touch your hair."

Cass's breath hitches in their throat. They've been together so long, but Cass had entirely given up on that form of affection. Automated Dynamics parking units were made for handling vehicles, not people. But now that the impossibility is possible… Cass shivers. "Okay."

AuDy's new hand goes to the pins holding Cass's braid in place; they've seen Cass style their braids enough times to know how to take it down by now. Their fingers are careful and precise, taking such care to keep from pulling anything they don't mean to. Next, they take off the hair ties that keep Cass's braids from unraveling. They fall to the floor next to the pins in an unceremonious pile.

Then—oh, then—AuDy's fingers truly touch Cass's hair.

Their heart skips a beat as AuDy unwinds the first braid. Their touch is so gentle as they card through the strands. Cass imagines that they can feel the way their hair slides through AuDy's fingers.

It's a slow process. AuDy takes their time unwinding the jewelry as they go. They have no care for the things they remove, only for the hair that they card their fingers through. It's sweet agony.

Cass sighs once their hair is free. All good thing must come to an end, they suppose.

But AuDy has other ideas. They bring their fingers up to stroke the hair at Cass's temple. It's an almost reverent gesture that is ruined by AuDy's words, "Your hair is gray."

"I've been stressed," Cass says.

"I don't like it."

Cass rolls their eyes. "Fine. I'll get some hair dye."

Still stroking the gray at their temples, AuDy makes a staticky sound of annoyance. "I do not like that you are stressed. The color of your hair is irrelevant."

"Being Apokine will do that to a person," they say.

AuDy hums, then changes the subject. "I will stay here tonight."

"Of course. You're my partner," Cass says, as if that says everything. Which it does.

"I am," AuDy agrees.


	17. 15 Days of FatT 2019 - Drifting (Cass/AuDy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for 15 Days of FatT 2019, day 3: Drifting

Cass tugged at the neck of their pilot suit; it felt right in a way it never had before. As one of the more seasoned Rangers in the Pan-Galactic Defense Corps, they were no stranger to running missions in Jaegers, but those had all been with Aria. With her out of commission and no one else to deploy… 

Their new partner could drift with anyone, or so the rumors said. It seems so strange that a parking robot of all things would be able to handle the neural load, let alone be able to drift. But Cene was never wrong about anything robotics-related, so Cass had no choice but to believe the stories. 

They approached the cockpit of their Jaeger to find their new partner—AuDy—already strapped into a custom harness that had been hastily added to the left-hemisphere controls. AuDy turned to look at them as they approached—or that's what Cass assumed. 

"Ranger Cassander," AuDy said by way of greeting. 

Was AuDy even a Ranger? What was the appropriate way to greet a sapient parking robot? "You're about to be in my head," Cass hedged. "You can just call me Cass." 

AuDy tilted their torso in what Cass guessed was meant to approximate a nod. "Cass," they repeated. 

When nothing else seemed forthcoming, Cass adjusted their rigalia and stepped up to the right-hemisphere harness. It felt so odd to strap themself in without Aria at their side, and AuDy's cool presence almost chafed.

Cass took a deep breath. They were as ready as they could be. "Ready to initiate sync protocols," they said over the comms. 

"Initiating sync," came the response, "… now." 

The world tilted as their mind linked with AuDy's in the drift. They felt AuDy in the drift, like a wind rifling through a sheaf of papers. With each sheet of paper, a memory crossed Cass's mind: a skinned knee, fighting with Euanthe and Sokrates, tutors and lessons on politics, enlisting in the Apostolosian armed forces, transferring to the PGDC after an attack by Rigour's disciples nearly killed Euanthe. 

They let the images run through them like water, knowing better than to chase the rabbit, even as pleasant memories begged for them to follow. 

Then they were hit by AuDy's consciousness. Their memories had a blunt quality to them that Cass understood to be the effect of eons. AuDy was so  _ old,  _ with so many memories that flickered through Cass's mind. The specter of Rigour loomed dark and heavy over so many of them, and Cass nearly collapsed under the weight. 

But AuDy was there to hold them up. Cass watched time fly by in great waves like a rolling ocean. The images slowed, then finally stopped as AuDy, too, joined the PGDC in an attempt to stop Rigour once and for all. 

Cass caught their breath and glanced over at AuDy. "You're Divine." 

AuDy did that sort of nod a second time. "I am." 

"You lost your Candidate." An obvious statement. 

"I did." 

"We won't fail," Cass said, letting AuDy feel all of their determination. 

AuDy considers Cass's words for a moment, as if weighing then against what they see if their character. Finally, they nod again. "We will not."


	18. 15 Days of FatT 2019 - Birds (Hilda/Elena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for 15 Days of FatT, day 5: Birds

Grouse runs drills with her birds, Paternoster and the Champ—no, Hilda and Elena—watch. They sit on the peer, just a hair's breadth away from being shoulder-to-shoulder. The sun glitters on the water, on Hilda's wings, though it's threatening to set soon. The sky already grows purple at the edges. 

Hilda's hand rests so near Elena's that they could easily hook pinkies without moving more than a few millimeters. Very carefully, Elena doesn't move. Instead, she keeps her eyes trained on the flock of birds looping over the water under Grouse's careful command. 

"I never did thank you," Hilda begins, then stops for a moment as if she's lost her train of thought. Elena keeps her eyes fixed out on the water, but she sees Hilda's expression going through a complicated series of emotions. 

Finally, Hilda turns toward her. "Thank you. For everything." 

A hundred different responses swirl through Elena's head like Grouse's birds circling above. None of them come out for a long time, drawing out an awkward silence that makes Elena want to throw herself back into the ocean to escape it. 

But she doesn't. Instead, she takes a deep breath and slowly faces Hilda. She's so aware of how close their hands are, how close their shoulders are. "I know you'd do the same," she says.

Hilda laughs and it sounds almost nervous. "Yes, I suppose I would," she agrees.

They lapse into silence again with Elena trying not to blush as Hilda holds her gaze. She feels something warm cover the back of her hand and glances down to see that Hilda has slid her hand to cover Elena's. Her fingers squeeze Elena's hand gently.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't thank you," Hilda says. 

Elena swallows. "Any time." 

The smile on Hilda's face is a soft and uncomplicated thing. 

Elena smiles back, the birds in the sky completely forgotten. She has a more interesting winged creature to pay attention to. 

She turns her hand palm-up and gives Hilda's hand a gentle squeeze.


	19. 15 Days of FatT 2019 - Fashion (Fourteen/Tender)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 15 Days of FatT ficlet, this time for Fashion!

Tender perched on a stool, her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Behind her, her tail swished lazily, and one ear twitched. She kept her eyes on the privacy screen, waiting for Worthy of Grace to emerge.

"The backstage pass is great and all," Tender said, "but you never said what this was about."

"I trust your judgement when it comes to clothing," Fourteen responded from behind the screen. There was the sound of shifting fabric, and their shadow raised its arms as they shimmied into some article of clothing. "This show is special. I'd like to look the part."

Tender picked at one cuticle, a habit she really ought to break but hadn't managed to yet. "Isn't that what you've got professional stylists for?"

The rustling of fabric stopped, and Fourteen—Worthy of Grace—emerged from behind the privacy screen. They looked fetching in a white dress reminiscent of a blooming lily both in cut and in texture. Her neck was bare, though; the outfit could use some sort of jewelry. But that would surely come later.

"I have stylists," agreed Fourteen. "But this is special. I'd like  _ your _ input."

After a moment, Tender nodded. "Okay. In that case…" She framed Fourteen with her hands and looked them up and down. The dress was flattering, to be sure, but it didn't seem to quite fit what Tender would call 'special.'

"Too plain," she pronounced.

Fourteen nodded as if they expected as such before disappearing back behind the privacy screen. Their silhouette went through the motions of dis toning and selecting another gown. 

"So, what makes this performance so special?" Tender asked. 

"It's for you," Fourteen said without hesitation. "I found I couldn't thrive without you, and I want to make sure you understand the truth of that. The best way this body knows how is through song." 

That wasn't an answer that she'd been expecting, and it shocked Tender into silence that stretched long enough for Fourteen to ask, "Tender?" 

"You don't have to do that," she said around a lump that had formed in her throat. She didn't want to examine why or how it got there. 

"I  _ want _ to," Fourteen said. "Your presence means much to me." 

"Doesn't it ruin the surprise if I know what you're wearing?" Tender weakly protested. 

"I want the outfit to be to your tastes because it's for you." 

Tender took a deep breath to steady herself. Finally, she nodded. Not that Fourteen could see it. "Okay," she said. "What's up next?" 


	20. AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice (Mentions of Canonical Character Death)

The cockpit of _Apokine_ is noticeably hotter by the time the comms chime that there is an incoming call. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of their face, and they wipe it away absently. The comms give no indication who's calling, other than that it certainly isn't Aria. Which is fine. They've said all they want to say to her. The comms chime again and Cass answers.

"What is it?" Cass demands as soon as they pick up.

"Cassander," a voice says from somewhere beyond the grave. Rigour's him almost drowns out the words, but there is no mistaking them.

The three syllables make Cass's heart clench painfully in their chest. The heat must be causing them to hallucinate already. "You're dead," they say, tone as flat and dry as a desert.

"For all intents and purposes, yes," the voice of AuDy agrees. "But you are not. Yet."

That statement startles a bark of laughter from Cass. Yeah, that's AuDy alright. Far be it for them to put anything kindly. "Yeah. Give it time. Fuck. Am I just hearing things?"

There's a pause, then AuDy says, "I am not good at comfort. Would you prefer that I am a hallucination?"

"That sounds like something a hallucination would say." Cass shakes their head, but there is the tiniest smile on their lips. There are worse things to deal with than AuDy's ghost keeping them company on their way into the sun.

"Then yes, I am a hallucination," AuDy says. "I will make sure that you do not die alone."

"Everyone dies alone, AuDy."

"You are being difficult to comfort." AuDy's words are clipped in a way that Cass knows means that they're frustrated.

The noise that bubbles up in Cass's throat is a bitter one. "Yeah. I'm about to _die_ riding a Divine into the sun. The Divine that's taken just about everything from me. Family, friends, you. And now I have to give up my own life. I think I'm allowed to be hard to comfort."

"If you don't want to die, you don't have to. I can assume control of _Apokine_ while you escape."

"How is that any better?" Cass demands. "Do you think that leaving me in a world where you're dead _in fact_ and not just 'for all intents and purposes' is something I want?"

There's a crackling on the other end of the line; some noise that AuDy can't quite make or doesn't know _how_ to make. "You are being selfish, Cassander."

Cass scoffs. "Throwing myself into the sun is selfish, now? 'Selfish' is running off with my partner instead of fighting."

"Did you not consider that I don't want you to die?"

The words take the wind out of Cass's sails, and they deflate in their chair with a sigh. "I'm sorry, AuDy. I thought you were dead. Again. I just… No one else can do this but me. Not even you. I'm pretty sure _Apokine's_ systems aren't compatible with Divine code. Besides, how the fuck would I even leave? It's not like there's an escape pod."

AuDy's silent for long enough that Cass is sure they've hung up. When they speak again, their voice is quiet and measured. "I do not want you to die alone."

"Everyone dies alone," Cass repeats, "but… I'd like it if you kept me company until then."

"I am not good at comfort."

Cass snorts. "Yeah, no shit. But that's okay. Just… stick around."

"I will do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @arpad_blarpad on Twitter prompted: "So you know how Austin said Audy lived on as a disembodied code and flitted across the universe in various forms? Y'know how Audy's physical form was destroyed prior to Rigor being taken out, and how Cass was alone that whole day in the Apokine? so what if Cass wasn't alone..."
> 
> Now I'm sad.


	21. AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice

AuDy had often found most biological functions to be irritating at best and infuriating at worst. "Sleeping" would fall at various points on the scale depending on the circumstance. When Mako was his most troublesome, AuDy would be irritated largely by sleep's irregularity in claiming him. When Aria required a nap on a stakeout, they were annoyed by the lack of her extra set of sensory organs.

When Cass was injured, and all AuDy had was the beeping of the machines monitoring their vital signs to let them know that it  _ was _ just sleep, and not something else…

They find it to be a much more agreeable thing, now.

Treaty negotiations had been proceeding well in the past few days, but they hit a snag around 1430 and broke down entirely by 1500. At 1700, Cass declared that no one was leaving the room until a treaty had been signed. By 1200 the next day, three duels had been offered, one had been accepted, and AuDy had had to bodily hold back a member of the Apostolosian retinue from assaulting one of the other dignitaries.

Thankfully, things get back on track after that, and the doors to the room are unlocked at nearly 2100. Everyone files out, exhausted but accomplished.

"Next time I suggest we lock ourselves in until diplomacy gets done, I give you permission to shoot me," Cass mutters as AuDy escorts them back to their chambers.

"I would be a poor bodyguard if I shot you," AuDy says.

Cass laughs. "What, only a poor bodyguard, not a poor partner?"

"I estimate that you haven't slept for more than thirty-six hours," AuDy says, rather than respond to Cass's question. "You require rest."

"Yeah, no shit," Cass says. "But I can't go to sleep until I finish the paperwork involved in the finalization of the treaty. It means exactly squat until that's done."

"I would be a poor partner if I let you stay up any longer."

"Oh,  _ now _ you're worried about being a good partner. You're willing to shoot me, but won't let me—whoa! Hey!"

AuDy grabs Cass by the waist and hoists them up over their shoulder. "The paperwork will wait."

"But I need to sign it all before Minister Agata gets themself killed in a duel tomorrow!" Cass protests, trying and failing to wiggle out of AuDy's grip.

"If Minister Agata dies, that is one less signature you need."

Cass opens their mouth to object, but the argument is so nonsensical that it shorts out what few faculties they have left. "I know that's wrong but I can't tell you how."

"You will tell me how after you've slept." AuDy shifts their hold on Cass and uses one hand to open the door to their chambers. It's only a few strides to Cass's bed, where they deposit Cass without ceremony.

"Fine!" Cass relents, throwing their arms up in the air. "I'll take a damn nap before I finish the paperwork. You happy?"

"I will be happier after your nap," AuDy says by way of concession.

Cass doesn't bother taking down their hair, but they do have enough wherewithal to wriggle out of their outer layers before flopping back down on their bed. "Right. Just… I don't know, wake me up in an hour, okay?"

"Okay," AuDy lies as they stretch out next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @dancynrew on twitter prompted: "Cass/AuDy in our latest au au au au or just some sort of quiet between them. Preparing a meal? Going over plan details? Napping?"
> 
> Needed some fluff after that last one and I can't resist the idea of Cass napping with/near AuDy. Set nebulously in HR-verse.


End file.
